


The watched

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: After care, Bonded pairing, Emotional Sex, Emphatic abilities, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Self handjobs, Self vaginal fingering, Snuggling, Soulmates, Squirting, Voyeurism, consenual voyeurism, elias loves his Chise so much, emotion sharing, female orgasms, love making, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Elias will do anything to make Chise happy and to pleasure her so he agrees to trying something new in the bedroom...Mutual Masturbation at his wife’s request.Elias though he knew what love was but after Chise uses her magic to share her pleasure and love with him, he learns that love has no limits and that it only gets better in time.Shameless Elias and Chise smut!





	The watched

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned naughty stuff ahead! Grab some towels!

  1. The watcher

“Elias.”

Chise’s whimper had changed from a needy and desperate tone to a slightly demanding one...one that demanded him to stop.

Elias painfully brought his fingers to a stop and pulled his mouth away from his beloved’s beautiful pussy and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“Chise...is something wrong?”

Elias panted and nuzzled Chise’s thigh before returning his attention to her beautiful glowing green eyes.

“No,”

Chise giggled and rolled her eyes before blushing hard and biting her lip.

“I want to try something...different.”

Elias tilted his head intrigued by his Chise’s words.

“What are you thinking?”

  
Chise blushes again and looked away from her beloved’s intensely loving stare.

Elias was an unbelievably loving and understanding husband and would never judge her for her desires but she was still hesitant to be open with desires.

“Never mi-“

She was cut off by Elias crawling up between her thighs and moving so he was beside her on the bed.

He leaned down and nuzzles her cheek as he fondled one of her breast, keeping the pleasure high.

“Don’t be ashamed...I want to know what your thinking and what you want.”

Chise smiled and kissed Elias’s teeth as this hands roamed her body, caressing her skin gently, his love flowed through his touch and his gaze.

“I want you to watch me...”

Chise bit her lip and hung her head and blushed but with gentle nibbles and tender nuzzles she managed to finish her sentence.

“Pleasure myself while you...Stroke yourself too.”

If Elias had eyebrows he would’ve raised them but instead he purred and nudged Chise’s head up and licked her neck making her moan.

“how long have you wanted to do this?”

Elias whispered as he gently reached between Chise’s thighs making her squeak as he gathered up some of her juices and then applied her fluids to his cock.

“I don’t remember...I think since I started...Pleasuring myself after I met you.”

Cried gasped she felt Elias shift so she was between his muscular legs, giving her a clear view of his cock.

“Chise...Look.”

Chise opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Elias start stroking his own massive purple cock, he let out a grumble as he used his other had to massage his balls.

Chise bit her lip and reached between her legs and gently pinched her own clit and rolled it between her fingers as her eyes slid shut.

“Chise...”

Elias moaned and swiped his top row of teeth as he watched his wife slid her fingers into herself.

Chise whimpered as she felt the silky softness of her own snatch, she had forgotten how good this felt and it was even better knowing that he was watching and stroking himself.

“Oooooh!”

Chise whimpered as she found her own sweet spot immediately and started caressing herself.

Elias huffed and groaned as he leaned his head back for a microsecond taking a moment to breath before he used his one hand to sit up all the way.

“Elias!”

Chise whispered making Elias looked up, she was in pure ecstasy she played with herself, her own juices covering her fingers and her eyes opened up a centimeter as they met Elias’s.

Elias’s chest tightened as he felt her love wash over him and her pleasure intertwined with his as she wriggled around the bed in shear pleasure.

Elias gasped and struggled to keep up with his rhythm as he felt his edge dangerously get closer.

Elias used Chise shifting as she lifted her head up to get a better view of Elias so he could push his impending orgasm back till after she had hers.

Chise nearly sobbed with overwhelming emotions as she locked eyes again with husband.

His love wrapped around her, caressing her skin and covering her in blanket of warmth. Chise felt tears come to her eyes as sweat dropped down her forehead and. Her fingers began to ache as her orgasm painfully came closer, so very vey close.

She squeezwd her eyes shut and threw her head back so desperate to cum she cried out for Elias.

“Elias! I-I...I’m so close it hurts! it hurts!I feel..everything you’re feeling!Its too much!”

“I know you can my beautiful! I feel the same but I need to say that You’re so beautiful right now Chise...but I don’t know if I can hold back! I-I..love you Chrise! I’ve never felt like this before! Oh I cant-“

Chise gasped and let out a strangled cry of Elias’s name and she clamped her legs shut and pushed her pussy muscles out, releasing her own juices which saturated her bed sheets and the air.

She panted and shook with ecstasy as she rode her waves of pleasure and opened her eyes in time to lock eyes with Elias as he was a stroke away from finishing.

The sounds, the smells, the feels and the very existence of the moment was too much for Elias as he locked eyes with Chise.

“Chise!”

Elias gasped and let out a might reset and lurched forward as his stomach rolled and his mind went numb as he sprayed himself and bed with his seed.

Elias huffed and shook as he closed his eyes and let himself come back to reality before opening his eyes.

Chise cough and droplets of blood covered her hand alerting Elias.

“Chise!”

Elias was instantly at her side and pulled her naked body to his chest.

Guilt hit him like a ton bricks as he realized that she had overspent her self so they could have this moment.

“I did it because I wanted it..It’s not your fault.”

Chise panted as Elias nuzzled her face and pulled the blankets over themselves.

“I know but still...You’re my life.”

Elias licked the blood off her hands and intertwined their hands together before sliding down into pillows.

Chise opened her eyes and locked eyes with Elias and reached up to caress his jaw,

“I love you Elias and I needed to this. I feel so much closer to you! A little bit of blood is a small price to pay for all of...this. Thank you by the way.”

Elias pulled Chise under him as she yawned and stretched, worn from their love making session.

“I should be thanking you as well...I though I knew what love felt like...The teacher has become the student.”

Elias sighed and licked Chise’s hair and skin, grooming was just part of his thing.

Chise giggled and sighed as his tongue caressed her jaw, each lick was more calming than the next

“I wouldn’t say that but if you insist...Sorry about the sheets.”

Chise blushed and ducked her head under his jaw as he chuckled.

“We can take care of it in the Morning. They’ll come clean and so will we but for now...”

“Let us sleep together.”

Chise sighed happily as she felt Elias begin to purr with happiness, these were moments she was truly whole and almost drunk on happiness and understood why people said a lifetime of waiting was nothing when you had just one moment with the one you were meant to be with.

“By the way you looked beautiful too Elias.”

She whispered kissing the underside of his jaw before falling asleep.

 

 





End file.
